In Denial
by Prettyfly2
Summary: Two different worlds, fall apart one night, changes everything, old flames brought up agian, pregnancy, jealousy, fate, faith and hope. TroyxGabriella Troyella, promise the trailer is good! :P Rated T for interaction. :D
1. In Denial: Trailer

**So hey I know, I haven't uploaded on Uncontrollable Things I've already written chapter nine, but I think it's just so… ORIGINAL so I was thinking and this is the story I came up with so review me and tell what you think of the trailer should I make it or not? : P review me I promise ill upload soon, and I'm going to Florida DISNEYWORLD! I know childish but I don't care… anyway tell me what you think. - Tiffany **

**It was a onetime thing…**

"_Dude! You're getting married we have to celebrate!"_

**The Location of the bachelor party changed his life…**

"_Chad this isn't funny, Sharpay won't like the fact that my party's at a strip club!"_

**So what if it was just one drink what's the worst that could happen right…?**

_Show's Troy Bolton making love with a random stripper… "The names Troy Bolton, What's your name hot stuff?"_

**She smiles and replies…. "I'm Gabriella---"**

_Shows a passed out Troy…_

**A few months later…**

_Shows Gabriella Montez crying with a pregnancy test in her hands…_

"**I have to find him…"**

_Shows Gabriella looking through the phone book…_

"**A flight to New York… First Avenue 456?"**

_But wasn't that my old high school boyfriend's house?_

**No he couldn't be living there that long… could he?**

_Show's Gabriella knocking on the door._

"**Bolton's resident how may I help you?"**

_Shows a stunned Gabriella..._

"**Sharpay? Sharpay Evans!"**

"_Yes…?"_

"**Oh Troy can't she just stay until she's back on her feet?" **

_Shows a Sharpay puppy-dog face…_

**Shows Troy and Gabriella alone…**

"_Troy remember that strip club you went to?"_

"**Yeah… wait how did you know!"**

"_I'm pregnant…"_

"**You're a stripper for crying out loud how do you know it's mine!"**

"_Because I forgot to take my pill that night…"_

**Shows Troy glaring at Gabriella and walking away…**

"_Look, you're my old girlfriend so what ok, don't ruin my life! I'm not paying child support for something that's not going to happen."_

"**I'm not getting an abortion! Why are you in denial?!"**

"_Stay out of my life slut!"_

**She'd have to find a way to make it past life but how would he baby be without a father…?**

Sharpay Evans played by **Ashley Tisdale**

Gabriella Montez played by **Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

Taylor Mckessie played by **Monique Coleman**

Chad Danforth played by **Corbin Bleu**

Troy Bolton played by **Zac Efron **

Matt White played by **Drew Seely **

Kyra Mapps played by **Ellen Page**

Joe White played by **James Marsden**

**In Denial soon coming to a computer screen near you…**


	2. In Denial: Proulouge

1**Hey, I'm Uploading a prologue just giving you a taste what it'll be like**, **read and review!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Troy Bolton....**

I sat at my desk, slurping down the last of my fifth coffee, for this afternoon. I sighed waiting for my caffeine crash, I looked up to see my friend Matt standing in the entrance of my cubicle office.

"What do you need Matt?" I ask, exhausted, caffeine crash of course.

"What's got you down man?" He ask clearing some paperwork off my table stand, he sits down.

"Ugh, I've been trying to find the perfect place and perfect ring, so I can propose to Sharpay, and it has to be like perfect, cause' Sharpay's perfect and beautiful and..." I continued to trail on when Matt snapped his fingers.

"Earth to Troy, so If you're really serious about this then I'll help you pick out the perfect ring, and there's this rose garden by first street ave, you should seriously take her there, I'll even get you the directions."

I clapped my hands in excitement, "Perfect, thanks buddy"

_Tonight is the night... oh boy it is._

**Gabriella Montez...**

I walked up to the oval-shaped stage, and grabbed the long golden pole, I twisted and turned and I began to remember why I even took this job, my life was going so well I was in love with someone and we we're going to go to Harvard together.

_An 18-year old Gabriella is sitting at home watching TV, the bell rings..._

_She goes to open the door and her blue-eyed boyfriend opens the door she hugs him and inhales in his overdose on cologne, she laughs and invites him in. _

"_So what'd you wanna talk about, babe?"_ _She questions, confused._

"_Well I-I-I met someone... actually your very close to someone..." I rotate my hands signaling him to continue._

"_I kissed Sharpay, I felt a spark I think it's love at first sight, our plans of going to Harvard... they have to be canceled because me and sharpay are going to Yale_..."

_I sit there stunned, I was in love with him, I would never get over this... never!_

"_It's alright, I just want you to be happy... bye forever, Troy..."_

_He nods and walks away, guilty eating at him vigorously._

_After Graduation, a month later..._

_Gabriella Montez sit's depressed in her parent's home..._

"_GABRIELLA! You should already be enrolled at Harvard, it doesn't take this long get up and do something with your life!"_

_Maria Montez yells._

"_I have no life without him..." She mumbles ghostly._

"_That's it, GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK! GOD, HOW COULD I HAVE RAISED A CHILD LIKE THIS, SO LAZY AND CLINGY, PACK YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES AND GET OUT NO CHILD OF MINE IS AND SLACKER!" Gabriella Montez sits up shocked. "FINE THEN, SEEING AS YOU DON'T LOVE ME, WHERE WILL I GET THE MONEY MY BACKGROUND ISN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO GET A JOB AT FUCKING McDonald's."_

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'LL FIND A WAY JUST GO TAKE A FUCKING JOB AT A STRIPPER CLUB FOR ALL I CARE!"_

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

_Shows a Gabriella Montez carrying all her bags,_

"_Bye forever mom, I thought you loved me all those years but I was wrong..." Shows a Gabriella Montez tearing up walking out the door, holding a newspaper... local job in the city at a Stripper's Club...? Might as well I'm not good at anything._

_Unless she would've known she would be stuck there until she was 21-year old, but she would make a wise friend._

I was pulled from my flashback, when I was grabbed from the stage by my wise friend Kyra Mapps, her hair was pulled into a high-ponytail, and her blonde curl's swished in the air, her emerald green eyes looked at me confused, she was about twenty-six clear skin, but she had a lot of information, like one of those random ladies in movies, on random streets at night that would smoke the night away, and you would just feel comfortable with them for some reason, to spill all your secrets with her, she was their, her wise advise, would always turn out to be the best, she _was_ the best.

"Gabriella, you were just standing by the pole, just motionless, what's happening?" Kyra questioned.

"Unwanted flashbacks..." I say shaking my head.

"I know, just stop dosing off ok, I don't want you to get fired, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"What life this is my life!" I say confused.

"Stop saying that! Your better than this job, where's the eighteen year old Gabriella I met three years ago? Remember you said this was just temporary, you'd go to a community college, get your PHD, you wanted to be a doctor remember, this isn't your life, so stop saying it is, never give up, ok?" Kyra advised.

"Alright, but what about you Kyra, where will you go?"

"This is my life sweetpea, just do yours alright?"

I nodded and sighed.

_To think, one boy ruined my life... one boy..._

**So what'd you think? Read and Review alright! Hehe. Yuppers, Seriously. :D xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. In Denial: Chapter One: Realization

** --------------------------------------------MUST READ---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello, Hello, Hello. So it's been four months, and i'm sad to say, I've lost a ton of fans but i'm ready to get them back, with your help, by reviewing, and things and such. So i'm going to try to make my stories appealing to you as possible, if you have any questions and or ideas just ask in a review or message, I'd be happy to comply with your needs and wants! Ok, so here we go, read and review... THANKS AND ENJOY! (And oops, I forgot to mention, Kyra has brown hair!)**

* * *

**Troy Bolton...**

I made my way up the apartment stairs, Matt had showed me the perfect ring, I was jittery over this whole thing.

"Sharpay...Babe?" I called.

"Uhm, yes." Her voice sounded startled and muffled.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"I'm coming in, ok?" I tucked the small black bag into my case.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this!" I heard another voice instructing her something.

"Are you..." I walked toward the doors now inches away.

"Troy, no!"

I yanked open the door open.

"...working out?" I finished my sentence.

"Troy, why, I keep telling you, I don't want you seeing me all sweaty and yucky."

"I keep telling you, you're as healthy, skinny, and beautiful as can be so why do you keep working out, I don't get it?"

"Aww, thanks baby." She came up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, we're going out tonight, so get ready we're leaving by eight."

She squealed, "Mmm, I'm in need for a night out, yay!"

A few hours later...

"Sharpay, we got to go, come on!" I screeched.

"Ugh, babe, wait a sec." She said.

Her heels clicked against the hard mahogany, "Wow... Well.... Wow, you look.... Wow." I said stunned by her undying beauty.

"So I'm guessing you like?" She said smiling.

I nodded scoping over her body approvingly.

"Ok let's go honey...?" She said snapping her fingers.

"Oh right." I said embarrassed.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez...**

I sat on top of the bar, chugging down the stale wine they served here. This place sickened me, some people didn't even know how much, the hungry, sex-crazed men who always traveled into here, to look at something undeserved, wrong, downright degrading, which I was sure most of them had wives, it also pained me to see a new younger girls who walked in here looking for a job, most between the age of seventeen and nineteen, kind of like me back then, but these girls... they had their whole life ahead of them. I wished they could see that. Maybe that was how Kyra felt with me?

Suddenly, I saw a drunk man stumbling towards me, I sat still waiting to say my signature line.

"Hey, baby, let's go into one of them V.I.P rooms and have ourselves a good time." The words slurred from his mouth... how disgusting! There had only been a few girls who used to work here who actually let the men get that far, but other than that those rooms were more like hangouts for the girls when we were on break. So there was only one man I'd made love with in my life, and he abandoned me.

He grabbed my wrist, my eyes narrowed looking down at his hand, "Unless you'd like a child calling you 'Daddy!' I suggest you take your hands off of me!" I'd use that line too many times.

"Don't worry darling, I got protection." He said patting his pocket. No! It backfired.

"Listen bub, I didn't offer you anything, so get your damn hands off of me!" I pulled ferociously at my wrist.

He dragged me slowly into the back, I guess it could've been faster if I weren't struggling.

"Kyra! Joe!" I yelled, Joe was the body guard you see, Kyra my friend of four years.

Kyra came the fastest, "Listen sir, get your hand there off of her!" Kyra's southern accent oozed secretly in her words. The threat came out unbelievably scary.

In a effortless move, the man was pried off of me, I saw Joe dragging him by the collar, and throwing him out the back door.

"I'm sorry about that, Gabs." Kyra apologized.

"No, Ky, it's alright, I should've been more careful." I said.

"No we shouldn't have to be fearful of getting raped on our job, Joe is doing wonders for this shack, but we need more guards."

"Yeah, I guess so we should make signs!"

"I'll get some of the girls together and we'll get started." Kyra smiled.

* * *

**Troy Bolton...**

After dinner at the hottest town in Manhattan, which is what the critics raved, I sat frustrated trying to find the rose garden, my ever so not brilliant Matt had given me, I groaned in frustration as I realized he had smudged the last step. I groaned in frustration and slammed my fist against, the steering wheel.

"Babe..." Sharpay whispered, I noticed she had unlinked her hands from mine, and was on the edge of her seat, for a second she looked ready to jump from the moving vehicle.

"What!" I yelled.

"Uhm, I-I-I, Uhm..."

"Get to it!"

She mumbled something incoherently.

Suddenly her chest was rising more faster, and her breathing grew louder and heavier... was she...

"Hyperventilating! Sharpay babe!" I slowed the car, and pulled into someone's driveway.

"It's going to be ok, babe..." I whispered.

She cowered into the side and turned away.

"D-D-Don't..." She inhaled.

"H-H-Hurt, M-M-Me!" She breathed.

"What...?" I whispered to myself pulling back.

I realized a year into college Sharpay and I had taken a break, that was when I started to remember..._her_, the one I abandoned, what was her name... oh well. Yes, Sharpay was in an abusive relationship, with my enemy from high school, Skyler Higgins. I figured out about two weeks later, and I saved her from it. I had walked in on him yelling at her, because she had made a suggestion, then he slapped her.

That was how I was acting... like I was about to... hit her?

"Babe, I would never hurt you, i'm not like him. Ok.?..Do you understand, you deserve way better than that, if I ever laid a hand on you, I would have to throw myself under a bus, just to make you feel better!"

Her breathing slowed to a normal tempo, "I love you, babe." I whispered and pecked her cheek.

"I know, I know, I overreacted." She breathed.

"What were you saying before?" I said softly.

"Let's stop and ask for directions."

"Might as well, come on the cool air will help anyway."

We walked up the stone driveway, turning onto the cobbled concrete path, up the steps, then we rang the doorbell.

A man who had to be in his sixties, opened the door with a warm smile, the smell of apple pie wafted to us as the breeze was let in.

"Oh may, I help you?" He smile warmly turning to me, I couldn't help but smiling back, I had a soft spot for elders.

"Oh, yes. But I'd like to discuss it with you alone..." I whispered, Sharpay had her eyes closed talking in the cold air.

"Why is that young man, I don't understand but- Oh." He said suddenly smiling at me again. I nodded as he got the gist. "So can you help, uh... sir."

"Call me Wilbur, what's your name boy?"

"Troy, Troy Bolton, sir."

"Come on in, Gladys we have guest could you take the girl, maybe she could help you with the cooking."

Gladys emerged from the open arch, connecting to the kitchen, grabbing Sharpay's elbow. Sharpay looked startled for a moment wondering were the touch came from, she looked around frantically.

"It's me dear." Gladys chuckled.

Sharpay looked down and smiled widely at the elderly lady. They walked off into the kitchen.

"...So I need directions to the Rose Garden, Wilbur." I said after finishing explaining my situation.

"That ratty old place, I have something for you my boy, I think your lady will enjoy it." He whispered leaning in closer, as did I.

"Well..." He began.

* * *

I gave Wilbur one willing glance, as I walked with Sharpay down to the meadow, Wilbur told me about.

Sharpay looked confused, well I couldn't see I could tell by her body language, she was blindfolded.

"Here we are, take it off."

I heard her gasp. I was surprised my self at the beauty, it had a large clear pond, you could see your reflection clearly, we were surrounded by wildflowers, tulips, roses, garnets, all the flowers you could think off. The trees provided wondrous shade, making it all the more beautiful. Placed beside us was a bird feeder, hanging from a branch, and a light blue birdbath. Farther down you could see a light gray fountain, the water emerged quickly from the top spilling to the lower levels, the hidden birds chirped happily.

I spun Sharpay around, she was suddenly taken off guard seeing me on one knee. "Sharpay Yvette Evans, I love you with all my heart, more than that with all my soul even, your laugh makes my knees go weak, your smile blinds me, your kisses hypnotizes me, I think you know what i'm saying... Will you marry me?"

I saw something flash in her eyes, but I couldn't tell. The words didn't sound right coming out of my mouth either, I felt like they belonged to the girl I left years ago, I gasped once more, I was still in love with her, I haven't seen her in years, and I still love her more than I do Sharpay, how is that possible? I sucked it up, she was gone from my life, I just described what I felt for the woman that I foolishly left, I had Sharpay now, sigh, what was going on 'cold feet' before I even had her answer, I'd just have to get over it. The girl I loved would never have my last name tacked before her first name, because she was gone, maybe with kids and a husband of her own, now my name would be Sharpay's... Sharpay Bolton, the words didn't sound right, but I slapped my self internally, banishing the thoughts. I turned waiting for her to say the one word I would regret

for the rest of my life... possibly?

"Troy, I don't want to say 'yes' because..." She paused.

* * *

**Gabriella Montez....**

Kyra, the girls, and I had made signs. We only needed one more guard, so why not?

They dashed it with glitter, glue, confetti, ribbons, all you could think of.

That let my mind wander back to the boy years ago, at my eighteenth birthday party,

_Gabriella Montez knew already her loving friends would throw her a surprise birthday party, as she came home from work at Barney's, though she put on a charade anyway._

_She opened the door, "Oh gee, my friends cars are parked out back somewhere what's going on? I wonder if anyone is home." She struggled to keep a straight voice._

_One head popped out from the fort made in front of the couch, "Yo, Gabby." Taylor Chimed._

_They all popped out from the fort, even her dog Leah, singing 'Happy Birthday!', excluding Leah, forming a line._

_Her mom came from the kitchen holding a delicious cake, decorated so beautifully. _

"_Happy Birthday to you, Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha!" The friends sung changing tempo of the song._

_Taylor broke from the line all of them humming behind her the beat, "Happy Birthday, Gabby, Happy Birthday, To you-u-u-u-u-u! Ooh ooh hoo, yeah! Happy Birthday, a to you-u-u, yeah, yeah!" Her beautiful voice sang, the last word trailing slowly, then ending, the song was over._

_Troy came over to Gabriella, sweeping her up spinning around, and kissing her passionately, what she didn't know was a very jealous Sharpay, watch in the midst it all._

"_I am going to get Troy Bolton, no matter what it takes..." She muttered._

"_What Sharpay?" Troy asked._

"_Ha, nothing just wondering what I should get you an Gabriella for the wedding." She teased grudgingly, making Gabriella blush. _

_Sharpay grabbed Troy asking him to come talk with her outside for a minute, as soon as they were home free, she pulled him into a rough kiss, Troy gasped, his mixed feelings not knowing what he wanted._

"_Troy I want you." She murmured against his lips._

"_I do too?" He gasped._

_No my heart belongs to Gabriella, he thought._

_Sharpay pulled him into another kiss, his mind fogged, all that was there was Sharpay, he couldn't find his feelings for Gabriella any longer, although what he didn't know he would regret this choice years later. The duo walked back into the unsuspecting household of friends._

_A day later, Troy broke the news to Gabriella, the news that changed her life forever._

_She never knew how or when they kissed all she knew was her thoughts weren't so hype about the couple._

I was snapped back into my thoughts, by the knocking at the door. A buff guy with light blonde hair knocking pointing at the sign.

Ebony, one of the girls let him in. He smiled he teeth shone white.

"Gabriella, would you mind interviewing him, you're good with charisma, well, most of the time." She chuckled in a low voice.

I nodded and let him into the office, leaving a large crack, just in case this guy wasn't so nice.

"Uhm, What is your name?" I began.

"Tom Lutz," He replied with a cheeky grin.

I played with the clip board snapping it open, while tapping the pen against it.

"Why do you want this job?"

"I don't like seeing woman get hurt.. it makes me angry. My father abused my mother..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said shocked.

"No it's ok, I'm taking care of her now."

"That's good... Next question."

"... would you ever leave your the girl you loved for her best friend, because you felt a spark in the best friend?" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm bringing personal business into this, let's get back to the real-"

"Oh no it's ok." He interrupted, "What were you saying before?"

"I said, If you loved a girl, and she loved you too, and her best friend betrayed her by kissing you, and you left her because you felt a... _spark_?"

"Well first off I've never had a girlfriend and-" I almost fell back in my chair, "By golly, what!" I said, once again, shocked.

"I know, lame, huh.." He said his eyes sad.

"No, your just so handsome, I'm sorry if I misconstrued you it's just hard to believe you've never had a girlfriend."

"Thank you." He chuckled, "I take care of my mom a lot, but back to the story. Well, no I wouldn't if I loved this girl I feel sparks each time I kiss her, the best friend maybe at the time, I would be a fool, but I would always think about it and regret each time I thought about it."

"Thank you." I smiled feeling better.

"So tell me how all this happened,"

Two hours later...

I explained the story to him, he listened quietly, nodding with. 'Mmm's, Ahh's, What?!'

"Tom, I must tell you, You're easy to talk to, I consider you as my friend, if that's ok."

"Sure, pal." He agreed smiling.

"Oh! If you'll just sign this." I said handing him the clipboard. His scripture stretched across the line.

"Ok, see you Monday, Gabs?"

"Count on it."

He walked to the door, stopped and turned, "Gabriella, remember love will find you it just needs time and patience to grow."

He quietly closed the door.

I leaned back in my chair, _Love will find me..._I told myself. It just needs some time...

* * *

**Ok, well the new body guard tom, the guy playing him is Kellan Lutz, if you'd like to know how he looks. Ok well. Take care read and review, for me, please? (:**

**-Tiffany.**


End file.
